


Just a Mission?

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Hogwarts, Jeller, Patterson geeks out, She's adorable, excited lil Patterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: The team is sent on a mission to Hogwarts, but soon find out it may not be as it seems.





	1. Going to Hogwarts

“Well, team, we're going to France,” Kurt said early on a Friday morning. He received annoyed glances in response. It was way too early. “Where in france are we going exactly?” Reade asked, hoping for something fun. “Bourgougnague,” Kurt said, stumbling slightly on the foreign word. “Wait!” Patterson said, suddenly very attentive, “Are we going to Hogwarts?” she asked, excited. “Yes,” Kurt said, slightly annoyed. “When do we leave?” the young scientist said, still increasing in excitement. “We haven’t even been briefed yet,” Jane said, amused. “We leave in an hour,” Kurt said, “We’ll be gone for a week, so pack accordingly. I’ll brief you on the plane.” Patterson immediately shot out of the room, talking to herself all the way. The remaining team members looked at each other and giggled. This was going to be a fun week.

An hour or so later, the team was on the plane being briefed. “Rich Dotcom has been cooperating with us recently, and he told us that a terrorist organization would be setting up a scavenger hunt to get plans to make a nuclear bomb. Our job, is to find the plans before the fall into the wrong hands.” Kurt said, matter-of-factly. “Do we know how this scavenger hunt is set up?” Tasha asked. “No.” Kurt said, “But try not to hurt anyone unless necessary. We can’t have any extra attention on us.” The team all nodded in understanding. Once satisfied that the team knew what they were doing, Kurt turned around and smiled to himself. This was going to be a fun week.

The next day was their first day in the castle. They got there at 8:00pm, just in time for the sorting ceremony. They were given ‘wands’ and robes, and told to go into the Great Hall. Everyone had taken a quiz to see which house they were in before they came, so the sorting went fairly quickly. Tasha and Reade were put in Slytherin, Kurt in Gryffindor, Jane in Hufflepuff, and Patterson in Ravenclaw. This is good. Kurt texted them. We can check each of our houses without having to sneak in one. Soon, dinner ended and they were all lead to their dorms. Patterson followed excitedly. Puzzles and Hogwarts? Together? She couldn’t have been happier.


	2. Puzzles and Potter

They had been in the common rooms barely twenty minutes when Patterson found her first clue. She was looking around the Ravenclaw tower when she found a book that looked out of place. She picked it up, and it opened on hinges. Underneath the book, she found a small piece of paper, with markings spread at random throughout it, along with small creases in it. Patterson knew immediately what it was. She whipped out her phone and messaged the team. 

The next day after breakfast, the Ravenclaws had potions with the Slytherins. Patterson and Tasha sat next to each other with Reade behind them. “So what’d you get last night?” Tasha asked while mulling over her ‘cauldron.’ Patterson reached into her backpack and pulled out the piece of paper to show Tasha. “Ah, yes. Makes so much sense,” Tasha said sarcastically. “Haha,” Patterson said as she began to fold the paper, “I noticed that there were very slight crease marks in the paper last night, then folded it different ways until I figured out the correct pattern.” the blond explained. “Thats makes sense,” the Latina said. Soon, Patterson had the paper folded correctly. “Now I have a question,” she said, “What does this say? I know it’s Spanish, but I can’t read it.” Tasha looked at it for a second. “Para encontrar la siguiente pista en su caza, no es difícil, sólo mira al frente. To find the next clue on your hunt, it's not hard, just look to the front,” She said. “God, I love it when you speak Spanish,” Patterson said scooting closer to the Latina. “I just love everything you do,” Tasha said, putting her arm around the blond. They probably would have kissed to if Tasha’s ‘potion’ hadn’t boiled over right then.

By the middle of the week, Patterson began to get close to the end of the hunt. Jane had found braille dots under the mantel of the Hufflepuff fireplace. It was written in a riddle, but Patterson was ninety-nine point nine percent sure she knew what it meant.   
You’ve come this far, and you’re almost done  
You’ll find what you seek  
Near the room where a battle was won  
The Room of Requirement was the obvious choice, but she was pretty sure it was the first floor girls bathroom. That was the only way to the Chamber of Secrets, in which Harry had beat the basilisk and the diary. I’m going to the first floor girls bathroom. Patterson texted the others. You got something? Jane asked. Maybe. The scientist responded before heading to the bathroom. 

The bathroom clue seemed way too easy. The word “Latin” was carved into the mirror on the wall. She knew what she needed to do, but was very wary. “No, this can’t be right’ she thought to herself. She put a hand on her concealed gun as she said it. “sanguinis pura,” She said quietly. The door behind her opened mechanically and another piece of paper fell out. The paper had many squares with nine other squares in it like a tic tac toe board. Some of the squares had dots in them, leading Patterson to know exactly how to solve it. It was just gonna take her some time. ‘Tomorrow’ she told herself, ‘I’ll figure this out.’

The next day, Patterson had Quidditch with Jane. “I found this last night,” Patterson said showing her the paper. “Have you figured it out yet?” Jane asked looking at it. “I think so,” the blond said excitedly. “Im going to need your help though.” Jane raised her eyebrow. “What do you need?”

That night, Patterson and Jane met after dinner to go to Jane’s dorm. The others had to go check in with Hirst, so they were all in the Library. “So you’re sure it said the plans were in the Hufflepuff common room?” Jane asked, unsure, “You’d think I would have found it by now.” Patterson nodded. “It’s the only way the code made sense.” Jane sighed confused. Slowly, they made their way to the common room. “That’s wierd,” Jane said cautiousy, “The door is open,” Patterson put her hand on her side. ‘Dangit’ she thought. She had forgotten her gun. “You stay here,” Jane said, “I’ll go in. Make sure everythings OK,” Patterson nodded as Jane went inside. Five minutes later, Jane still hadn’t reemerged and patterson was getting worried. She stuck her head in and noticed the lights were off. She reached for the light switch and…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I wanted to add a third chapter, and I didn't know how else to stop this chapter other than having a cliffhanger. (Also, I really wanted a cliffhanger) So, sorry for that. Once more thanks for reading, and I would love to know what you think.


	3. The End

“Surprise!” yelled the team. Patterson looked around the decorated room. “Wait. What about the plans?” she asked. “We made that up,” Reade said, handing her a piece of cake. “We wanted to do something special for your birthday, and we knew you wouldn’t let us take you here if it wasn’t for a mission, so we made one up for you,” Kurt explained, “It was Jane’s idea to take you here,” he put his arm around his wife. “Yes,” the tattooed woman said, “But Tasha came up with the scavenger hunt.” Tasha kissed Patterson’s cheek. “Happy birthday, you wizard,” Patterson smiled and kissed her girlfriend, “Thanks,” she pulled her close, “But I’m still a gnome cleric.” 

The rest of the week passed to fast. Tasha switched houses to be with Patterson more often, and they spent most of their free time wandering around the ground talking and laughing. On their last day, they had the Quidditch cup, and Tasha and Reade had both been roped into being on the Slytherin team. Jane, Weller and Patterson all found their seat on the bleachers and got ready to witness possibly the funniest thing that Tasha and Reade had ever done. They were never going to live this down. 

In the end, the Slytherins won after Tasha caught the Snitch. She was still playing with the small ball when Patterson caught up to her later. “Good job, you little Seeker,” Patterson said, handing her a Slytherin scarf. “Thanks,” Tasha said, pulling the blond into her body. “You ready to go home?” the brunette asked. “Yeah,” Patterson said, “This was great, but I’m exhausted.” Tasha laughed and kissed Patterson. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was short, just overall. Sorry bout that. I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to critique me or give me suggestions for my next work. Thanks for reading you lovely people!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I plan to make more chapters, so this should get more interesting soon. Also, feel free to argue what houses you think the team should be in. Hope you enjoyed, I love y'all.


End file.
